La ultima carta
by mikamy-chan
Summary: Nunca esperes a decir lo que sientes a esa persona tan especial en tu vida porque tal vez esa persona se vaya y pierdas esa oportunidad que pudo ser tuya... NaruHina one-shot


NOTA: bueno como verán es mi primer one-shot y pues es la verdad estoy un mar de nervios, la historia no es mía es de una amiga yo solo le añadí unos detalles bueno el punto es que como es el primero que hago espero y me comprendan y no sea muuuuuy estrictos conmigo y acepto criticas opiniones lo que sea.

NOTA 2: los personajes no me pertenecen si no ha **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**NaruHina**

.

.

.

.

29 de agosto

Un día cualquiera… me encontraba en aquel parque que siempre visitaba con la exención que me encontraba con ella.

-Te juro que siempre estaré contigo para protegerte, porque eres mi vida y mi mejor amiga.

-Tú también sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y la mejor persona que conozco.

La abrase… seguimos platicando hasta que me despedí y me fui a mi casa. En el camino de regreso a casa me di cuenta de algo… que un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en mi en mi corazón aquel sentimiento fue el AMOR, amor hacia aquella frágil mujer, comprendí que la amaba que eso fue lo que siempre sentí hacia ella pero porque hasta ahora me daba cuenta… ¿por qué?

16 de septiembre

Ese día llegando del colegio no resistí más y decidí llamarla, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía…

-Hola! Solo te llame para saber cómo has estado, no tienes idea como me has hecho falta!

-Tú también me haces falta, y estoy bien y espero que tu igual.

En ese instante quedamos en vernos en el parque… el lugar más bello del lugar. Luego de 20 minutos, nos encontrábamos ahí los 2, lo primero que hice fue abrazarla como nunca antes lo había hecho como si no la hubiera visto desde hace años.

Hablamos de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, por muy buenas o por muy malas las recordamos con cariño, para mí fue una tarde inolvidable!

22 de septiembre

Decidí llamarla para ahora si poderle decirle todo lo que yo sentía por ella estaba completamente decidido en decírselo…y así sería el día más feliz de mi vida. Al momento de estarla llamando tuve algo de inseguridad, al instante me contesto con su respectiva voz tímida pero alegre…

-H-hi-hinata-chan -sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podría decírselo- …quisiera verte hoy necesito hablar contigo ¿p-puedo ir a tu casa?-termine con una voz temblorosa.

-Claro Naruto-kun además yo también tengo que decirte algo muy importante cuando te vea.

-Es algo malo? – termine preguntándole con miedo a su respuesta.

-No solo es algo que yo quiero que sepas.

Cuando nos juntamos empezamos de hablar de muchas cosas hasta que…

-Naruto-kun que me quería decir?

-Dímelo tú primero…-con un poco de inseguridad.

-e-está bien… l-lo q-qu-que pasa e-es que e-e-esto… enamorada…-súper sonroja ante lo dicho.

- ah… no lo sabía, me alegro por ti-visiblemente triste.

-T-te pasa algo Na-naruto-kun- dijo eso con preocupación instalada en su cara-

Solo negué con mi cabeza sentía que no iba a poder articular palabra alguna.

-Está bien… y-y que tenias que decirme.

Ante aquello no sabía que decir y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-… S-solo… que mi perro enfermo-en sus ojos azules se podía ver ese dolor que se instalo esa tarde en su corazón.

Al llegar a mi casa en medio de mi tristeza y desesperación me puse a pensar y… decidí alegarme de ella, los días pasaban, MI Hinata-chan me llamaba y yo solo dejaba que sonara, perdí a mis amigos y no hablaba con nadie… mientras era consumido por la soledad!

27 de diciembre

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que no la veía, era cumpleaños de Hinata, lo único que hice fue mandarle una carta donde decía;

-Hinata-chan discúlpame por no estar ahí contigo en tu cumpleaños es que estoy de viaje y no pude ir…de verdad que no pude espero y me perdones…-aunque ella no lo viera el estaba sufriendo.

Estaba yo en mi casa sintiéndome miserable pro haberle mentido así arrepintiéndome… ya que nunca salí de viaje… Solo que me prometí a mi mismo no volver a verla nunca más en mi vida…! Yo no sabía que la estaba matando… en mi interior me moría por verla aunque sea 5 minutos… Al otro día ya casando de tanto llorar decidí llamarla para saber de ella, como esta y disculparme con ella… pero nadie contesto… espere y decidí llamarla de nuevo pero responde su hermana.

-hola?-con una voz débil.

-hola-contesto con desconcierto- se encuentra Hinata.

En ese momento sentí una presión en mi corazón… como si algo hubiese pasado, en ese momento la onee-chan de MI Hinata empieza a sollozar de repente.

-mi onee-chan… fa-falleció.

Al escuchar aquello colgué y salí corriendo a su casa y cuando llegue… no pude aguantar más y empecé a llorar, hanabi llego y me entrego unas cartas y la empecé a leer.

17 de septiembre

Naruto-kun si supieras todo lo que yo siento por ti…

30 de septiembre

Te extraño tanto, porque cambiaste ya no te veo ni respondes mis llamados solo estas en mis más dulces sueños…

27 de diciembre

Porque me haces sufrir así Naruto-kun! Me quiero morir… ya no se qué hacer, solo sé que no puedo sacarte de mi mente y menos mi corazón…

En ese momento comprendí que ella me amabas al igual que yo a ella, y yo fui un completo idiota al no confesarle mi amor y ahora ya no la tenía a mi LADO… no mas…

.

.

.

Bueno me despido sin más y que espero que les haya gustado. Otra cosita yo soy fans de NaruHina como se habrán dado cuenta pero también el SasuHina, GaaHina, KibaHina, SasuSaku (bueno más o menos), NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, así por el estilo bueno ahora si me despido hasta la próxima…


End file.
